


A Chance for Happiness

by SnoopyLover58



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bucky has a big heart., Every child deserves a chance, F/M, Loving children, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Rendered sterile courtesy of Hydra, Bucky and Y/N yearns for a child. This is my submission to Taw's 4k writing challenge on Tumblr.





	1. Biggest Decision of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission to Taw’s 4k Writing Challenge  
> Prompt: “I want this more than I’ve wanted anything in my entire life”
> 
> As a child born with Fetal Alcohol Syndrome, I know all too well what happens to an addicted baby dumped into the foster care system. I was adopted by family members who loved me unconditionally. I hope to shed light on innocent little ones deemed unlovable and help them find their pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

Children are precious gifts. There’s no better feeling after morning sickness, mood swings, swollen hands/feet, weird cravings and hours of intense labor, only to push a tiny human being through the small birth canal or cesarean section.

 

The end result; an overwhelming sense of accomplishment like no other. When the nurse places the tiny human or humans on your chest, there’s an instant bond.

 

Bucky and his wife of 5 years, Y/N will never experience such joy thanks to the evil minions at Hydra. The couple met while on the run. After the Sokovia Accords and eventual collapse of the Avengers, she and Bucky, along with Steve, Nat, Clint and his family, Scott, Sam, and Wanda, sought refuge in Wakanda.

  

Nick Fury brokered peace talks between Tony and Steve. Of course the conversation included Bucky and the death of Tony’s parents. It took arguments, tears, and alcohol (Asgardian) to accept the fact Hydra tortured James Buchanan Barnes far worse than he could ever do.

 

So, the famous band of dysfunctional characters regrouped; stronger than ever.

 

Y/N and Bucky LOVED Clint and Laura’s kids; Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel. Bucky’s eyes sparkled. The kids called them the cool aunt and uncle.

 

Steve’s heart sank watching his best friend interacting with the Barton kids, knowing his dreams were snuffed out.

 

Venturing to Tony’s lab, Steve had to figure out a way to bring sunshine to Bucky and Y/N’s world.

 

“Capsicle, what do I owe the displeasure of this visit.”

 

“Buck doesn’t know I’m here. He and Y/N are itching to be parents, but thanks to Hydra, that won’t happen. You and Pepper have a lotta connections. Will you help?”

 

The eccentric billionaire had an epiphany. Pepper had contacts within the foster care system. There were babies and kids of drug and alcohol addicted parents waiting for a permanent home.

 

Excited, Tony grabbed his phone. “Honey, would you please meet us in the common room?”

 

Steve instructed  F.R.I.D.A.Y. to round up everyone for an impromptu meeting. Curious, the team piled to the common room wondering what was going on.

 

Standing before the group, Tony was his usual sarcastic self. “Thank you residents of Starkland for gracing us with your presence. I have an announcement that affects all of us; especially Mr. and Mrs. Red October.” Nat, Sam, Bucky and Y/N scoffed.

 

“Seriously, Pepper has news. Sweetheart, the floor is yours.”

 

“Thank you darling. Bucky and Y/N, I know your situation. You have so much love to give to a deserving child. Right now in the foster system, there are thousands of kids with opioid and alcohol addiction due to careless parents.”

 

Hopeful, Y/N quizzed Pepper. “What can we do?”

 

“Well, the process is quite lengthy due to the severity of the child’s addiction. First, you must attend parenting classes. You’ll learn the specifics on crisis management. Next, interviews with Department of Family and Children Services, along with Foster Care representatives.

 

Bucky gazed into Y/N’s burnt sienna orbs. “What d’ya think Doll?” “We need to talk. Please excuse us.”

 

Inside their suite, neither one spoke. Y/N envisioned becoming a mom, no matter what she’d have to go through. Hearing the word “daddy” for the first time, brought a smile to Bucky’s face.

 

“Buck, are we ready to be parents to a precious angel in need of love, joy, and a worthwhile future?”

 

“Darlin’, we wanted to be parents for years. Foster children deserve a life too. No one knows hell better than us. Why not give a child sunshine?”

 

Y/N sat on Bucky’s lap in deep thought. “Buck, boy or girl?” “Why not both? We couldn’t split up a sister and brother?” “James, two kids is a huge step for us. ARE.YOU.SURE.?” “Honey, **_I want this more than I’ve wanted anything in my entire life!”_ **

  
  
  



	2. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attorney Alexander McDowd, petitioned the court on behalf of Bucky and Y/N. There were 6 months of classes on children with Fetal Alcohol Syndrome. Afterwards, a meeting set up by the Foster Care home, would introduce the twins to Bucky and Y/N.
> 
> (REFERENCES OF TORTURE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My submission to Taw’s 4k Writing Challenge, is now a series. I appreciate your comments about Part 1. Fetal Alcohol Syndrome is a subject near and dear to my heart. I know first-hand the damage it can do to a baby or child. The twins are 5 years old; on the growth spectrum, they’re on a 2 ½ year old toddler. Their speech pattern is severely underdeveloped.

Bucky and Y/N attended 6 months of rigorous classes on children with Fetal Alcohol Syndrome.  Some days, Y/N cried, balled in the fetal position in bed. The ache from the day’s session weighed heavy on her mind.

 

Visitation day arrived. Haylee and Kaylee, 5 year old twins, born with FAS, experienced learning disabilities, speech impediment, and occasional soiling themselves.  The Foster Home administrator recommended Pull-Ups.

 

Bucky and Y/N introduced themselves to Haylee Marie and Kaylee Mariah. Bright charcoal grey irises, brunette pigtails and sparkling smiles, played by themselves. Mr. Carter explained with their underdeveloped speech, some of the kids were mean.

 

Munching on apples, carrots, and ranch dip, the twins played with balding dolls.

 

“Girls, this is Mr. and Mrs. Barnes. Can you say hello and introduce yourselves?”

 

Haylee’s smile reached her beautiful eyes. “I Hayee; dat Tayee.” Kaylee handed a piece of apple to Y/N. “Wonee shum abble?” “No thank you.”

 

“We pway doyee. Wone pway?” Y/N crossed her legs Indian style on the floor. “I’d love to play with you.”

 

Kaylee handed Y/N an almost bald doll and a comb. “You want me to comb her hair?” Kaylee nodded and smiled. Bucky watched as Y/N interacted.

“Hey can I play dolly too?” Haylee shook her head no. “U tan’t pway. U not we.” “Oh, I can’t play because I’m a man?” “Uh huh.” “Sorry, Buck. It’s just us girls.”

 

Haylee touched Y/N’s face, “Pwetty.” “Thank you sweetie. You’re pretty too.” Not to be left out, Kaylee asked Y/N,  “Me pwetty?” Bucky replied, “You’re a Princess Kaylee.”

 

Struggling to say Princess, Kaylee became frustrated.“Pwin-pwin tain’t shay it.” Y/N sounded the word slowly for her “Princess.” “Pwincesh?” “Very good.”

 

After an hour, Bucky and Y/N’s visitation ended. Haylee and Kaylee clung to their legs. “Wonna doe you. Wonna doe you!!!! Pwease???” The sound of the girls screams caused Y/N to break down.

 

“Tell you what. Would you like new dolls?” Y/N waited for approval. Mr. Carter nodded. Sniffling and hiccuping, the twins stopped crying.

 

“Okay. Then we’ll bring back new dollies.” “‘Tay. She yah.”

 

Bucky scooped the girls in his arms, kissing the top of their heads. “See you later angels.”

 

Haylee and Kaylee watched until Bucky and Y/N were out of sight.

 

“Bucky, they need us; we need them.” “I agree Doll. Time for action”“I agree. Love you.” “Woman, I love you too.”

 

After their first visit, Tony’s knowledgeable attorney, Alexander McDowd, began the adoption process. First, interviews with Department of Family and Children Services representative, Foster Home counselor, and the Foster Home administrator.

 

*****************

**Interviews:**

 

Bucky met with Elizabeth Thompson, DFACS caseworker, Marilyn Ward, Foster Care counselor, and Jamieson Carter, Helen Bradley Foster Care Home.

 

**_Ms. Ward: Mr. Barnes, it’s a pleasure to meet you._ **

 

**_Bucky: The pleasure is all mine, ma’am._ **

 

**_Ms. Ward: I understand you’re interested in adopting two kids._ **

 

**_Bucky: Yes ma’am. My wife and I hope to adopt siblings._ **

 

**_Ms. Thompson: Let’s address the elephant in the room. Your past is rather “complicated.”_ **

 

**_Bucky: No disrespect, the trigger words were removed in Wakanda; Hydra is my past. I’d never put my  family in jeopardy._ **

 

**_Mr. Carter: IF you were to become a parent, what kind of home would you provide for them? The girls must sleep in the same room._ **

 

**_Bucky: My wife and I purchased a home near the Avengers compound. The kids would share a bedroom suite. Also, there’s a top of the line security system installed._ **

 

**_Ms. Thompson: Do you anticipate danger, Mr. Barnes?_ **

 

**_Bucky: No ma’am. My family’s safety comes first._ **

 

**_Mr. Carter: The children in question were severely affected by alcohol. Their mother drank throughout pregnancy._ **

 

**_Bucky: I can’t begin to know what those angels went through. I’ve seen photos  and we discussed mental and physical issues._ **

 

**_Ms Thompson: The State issues a one time stipend to assist with  the children’s need._ **

 

**_Bucky: Ma’am, my wife and I are financially stable. We wouldn’t need that stipend._ **

 

**_Ms. Ward: Thank you, Mr Barnes. I will consult with my superiors, as well as Ms. Thompson and Mr. Carter. The judge will present our findings at the hearing._ **

 

**_Bucky: Thank you. Have a good day._ **

_**************_

Across the hall, Y/N was questioned by Jared Locklear and Morris Griffin, hard ass representatives from New York Division of Family and Children Services.

 

**_Mr. Griffin: Have a seat Mrs. Barnes._ **

 

**_Y/N: Thank you._ **

 

**_Mr. Locklear: I see you were a member of Hydra. Do you still have dealings with them? Aren’t they Nazi’s?_ **

 

**_Y/N: Mr Locklear, I was never a member. They kidnapped me as a teenager by force._ **

 

**_Mr. Griffin: So am I to understand you’re “enhanced?”_ **

 

**_Y/N: The serum Hydra injected modified my strength and healing ability._ **

 

**_Mr. Locklear: What if one of the children annoyed you? Can you assure us you won’t hurt he/she?_ **

 

**_Y/N: Sir, without doubt I’d never harm the children._ **

 

**_Mr. Griffin: How can you be so sure?_ **

 

**_Y/N: Sir, for 20 years I was tortured, beat, injected repeatedly with whatever Hydra concocted; I was their test dummy. When the doctors deemed me no longer useful, one of their minions dragged me kicking and screaming to a cryo chamber.  Trust me when I tell you, patience is my strong suit. James endured 70 years. We understand the children’s plight, sir._ **

 

**_Mr. Locklear wiped his brow. Mrs. Barnes, I’m extremely sorry that happened to you._ **

 

**_Y/N:  Sir, Hydra prepared me to this moment._ **

 

**_Mr. Griffin: Oh really? Enlighten us._ **

 

**_Y/N: I’ve lived without love. Once I met James, we discovered the meaning of happiness. We experienced difficulties in the beginning. Our time in Wakanda enabled us to live and love without restrictions._ **

 

**_Mr. Locklear: Mrs. Barnes, this concludes our interview. We’ll deliver our decision to Judge Ingram._ **

 

**_Y/N:  Thank you gentlemen. Good day._ **

_*************_

Exhaling sharply, Bucky’s mind drifted to pictures shown in class. His heart splintered.

 

Their inquisition finished, Bucky and Y/N drove to the compound in silence, fingers intertwined.

 

Steve, Wanda, Nat, Sam, Tony and Pepper heard the elevator ding, indicating Bucky and Y/N’s return.

 

Bucky grunted. “Shit, I’m tired.” Tony asked, “What happened.”

 

Y/N chimed in, “30 minutes of hell. My interviewers were two wannabe hard asses.”

 

“What about you pal?” “Ms. Locklear, Ms. Carter, and Mr. Griffin questioned me about the children’s living arrangement and why we needed extra security measures?”

 

Nat, visibly pissed, shook her head. “You mean to tell me they didn’t ask for a kidney?” Tony explained. “Mr. and Mrs. Heavy Metal’s past plays a huge role as well. We got a court date.”

 

“When?” “3 weeks.” “That’s not enough time.” Steve frowned.

 

“Capsicle, one of the worst judges in New York will preside over the case; Augustus Ingram, dickhead extraordinaire.”

 

“Listen, Bucky and I can’t begin to express our gratitude. Tony and Pepper, you’re angels. We are truly a family, albeit dysfunctional.”  “Yeah, what Doll said. We love all of ya.”

 

“Please excuse us. Buck and I are gonna lay down for a bit. See you at dinner?”

 

Wanda nodded, “Of course you will. If not, we’ll understand.”

 

Bucky placed his arm over Y/N’s shoulder.

 

Pepper cautioned, “I have confidence in Bucky and Y/N. It’s the judge I don’t trust. T’Challa and Shuri should be here.”

 

******************

 

As promised, Bucky and Y/N bought cute dolls for the twins. “Tank you. Doe you?” Sadly, Bucky told them not today.

 

Both girls sucked their thumbs, holding onto their prized possessions. “She yayah.” “See you later.”

 

Driving away without those girls was a knife through the heart. Haylee and Kaylee had Bucky and Y/N wrapped around their finger.

 

Sam, Nat, Wanda, and Vision gathered in the common room; Steve, Tony and Pepper waited at the kitchen island.

 

“Buck, how’d it go?” Bucky’s eyes were rimmed red. “Gotta go. Need time.”

 

Sam questioned Y/N. “What happened?” “They stole our hearts guys. The girls cried our first visit. Now, the angels asked if they were coming with us.” Nat and Wanda hugged her. “Don’t cry.” “I can’t help it Nat. I left my heart with Haylee and Kaylee.”

 

The floodgates opened. Whatever Y/N held inside, fell from her eyes. _ **“I want my girls; I want my girls!!!!!”**_

 

Tony and Pepper would move heaven and earth to make Bucky and Y/N parents.


	3. Adoption Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and the Reader's adoption trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MENTIONS OF TORTURE

A caravan of black, tinted window SUVs parked outside gray granite pillars. King T'Challa, Princess Shuri, flanked by Dora Milaje Okoye and Nakia arrived first.  Afterwards, Bucky, Y/N, Steve and Nat behind them. Rounding out the group, Sam, Wanda, Tony and Pepper.

 

Bucky and Y/N addressed his friends. “Thanks for being here. No matter what happens in there,” motioning towards the courthouse doors, “M’glad you’re here.

 

T’Challa encouraged Bucky and Y/N. “Do not doubt what is predestined for your lives.

 

Tony quipped, “Yeah, what he said. Now, let’s get this over. I’m anxious to hear ‘Uncle Tony.”

 

“Nat and I are the favorite aunts.” Wanda teased.

 

Steve laid his hand on Bucky’s right shoulder. “C’mon jerk. Don’t keep the girls waiting.”

 

Passing through metal detectors, Bucky and Y/N’s lawyer, Alexander McDowd met with his clients. “Mr. and Mrs. Barnes, I know you’re nervous. Judge Ingram has a reputation for his brusque demanor. Don’t allow his demeanor to scare you. Stick to the truth.”

 

“Doll and I have a combined 90 years of Hydra. Scaring us ain’t possible.”

 

“Let’s hope so, Mr Barnes.”

 

Once inside, Steve, Pepper, Tony, King T'Challa and Shuri occupied the first row behind Bucky and Y/N. . Representatives from DFACS, Foster Care, and the Foster Home were across from them.

 

The bailiff entered, making an announcement. “In order to expedite time, Judge Ingram recommended a group swearing in. Mr and Mrs. Barnes, King T'Challa, Princess Shuri, Mr. Stark, and

representatives from State agencies, please stand and raise your right hand.”

 

“Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?”

 

The group responded, “We do.”

 

**OUR PAINFUL PAST**

 

All rise. New York Family Court is now in session; Judge Augustus Ingram presiding.”

 

Judge Ingram entered the room tall menacing gentleman sporting a scowl.

 

All rise. New York Family Court is now in session; Judge Augustus Ingram presiding.”

 

“Be seated.” Judge Ingram shuffles papers.

 

Bucky and Y/N hold hands.

 

“To expedite time, I instructed the bailiff to swear everyone in as a group. Mr. Dowd, your paperwork is in order, as well as the State. Shall we begin?

 

“Alexander McDowd, for the defense, Your Honor.”

 

“Cecelia Thomas, for the State, Your Honor.”

 

“Ms. Thomas, are you ready to call your first witness?”

 

“Yes Your Honor. The State calls Anthony Stark to the stand.”

 

**_Bailiff: Anthony Stark to the stand. You’re already sworn in._ **

 

**_Judge: Please be seated._ **

 

**_Ms. Thomas: “Mr. Stark, is it safe to assume you and Mr. Barnes have a ‘strained relationship?”_ **

 

**_Tony: “You may assume Mr. Barnes and I had a strained relationship. Which, might I add, is no longer true.”_ **

 

**_Ms. Thomas:: “How are you so forgiving after he killed your parents?”_ **

 

**_Tony: “Discovering Mr. Barnes killed my parents fueled anger, hurt, irrational thinking. It’s amazing what 3 years of therapy, alcohol, and watching the horrific video of Mr. Barnes’ torture, courtesy of Hydra. Besides, I’m far from perfect.”_ **

 

**_Ms. Thomas: “Mr. Stark, I must admit, forgiveness of such magnitude is commendable. Are you sure all is well?”_ **

 

**_Tony: “I can say without hesitation, Mr. Barnes and I have an amicable relationship. It’s my pleasure to call him ‘friend’.”_ **

 

**_Judge Ingram: “Mr. Stark, are you saying this in order for Mr. Barnes to adopt?”_ **

 

**_Tony: “I wouldn’t waste my time dressing up in this ridiculously expensive suit to lie for him?_ **

 

**_Snickering erupted. Judge Ingram banged his gavel twice. “Order in the court. Mr Stark, refrain from your verbal antics.”_ **

 

**_“Sorry.”_ **

 

**_Mr. Dowd: “Mr. Stark. In your opinion, are Mr and Mrs. Barnes capable of caring for a child or children.”_ **

 

**_Tony: “Honestly, yes. No more questions.”_ **

 

**_“Ms. Thomas, your next witness?”_ **

 

**_“The State calls King T'Challa of Wakanda.”_ **

 

**_Ms. Thomas: “Your Highness.”_ **

 

**_T’Challa nodded._ **

 

**_Ms. Thomas: “Did Mr. Barnes and his wife seek refuge in Wakanda after the battle at Leipzig Airport in Germany.”_ **

 

**_T’Challa: “Ms. Thomas, the answer to your question is no.”_ **

 

**_Ms. Thomas: “Please remember you’re under oath.”_ **

 

**_T’Challa: Yes, I am aware. Sgt. Barnes sought refuge while our doctors and scientists found a formula to extract the trigger words embedded by Hydra. Until that time, Sgt. Barnes suggested cryo.”_ **

 

**_Ms. Thomas: “Weren’t he and Captain Rogers wanted for their participation in the incidents in Germany?”_ **

 

**_T’Challa:: “Captain Rogers entrusted Sgt. Barnes with our scientists developed algorithms,_ **

**_stringent memory exercises, and arm replacement._ **

**_Ms. Thomas: “So, Your Highness, are we to assume Mr. Barnes’ is lucid?”_ **

 

**_T’Challa: “Princess Shuri is an expert in her field. You may ask her of Sgt. Barnes’ progress.”_ **

 

**_Ms. Thomas: “No further questions.”_ **

 

**_Judge: “Mr. Dowd.”_ **

 

**_Mr. Dowd: “King T’Challa, how long did it take to remove Hydra’s conditioning?”_ **

 

**_T’Challa: “Princess Shuri and her team completed Mr. Barnes’ treatment 3 years later.”_ **

 

**_Mr. Dowd: No further questions.”_ **

 

**_Ms. Thomas: I call Princess Shuri to the stand._ **

 

**_Straightening her back, smoothing her dress,  Shuri steps to the witness stand._ **

 

**_Ms Thomas: Princess, King T’Challa mentioned your team ridded Mr Barnes of his mind conditioning._ **

 

**_Shuri: Correct._ **

 

**_Her eyes never left Ms. Thomas, causing an uneasy reaction._ **

 

**_Ms. Thomas: After removal of Hydra’s trigger, did you test Mr. Barnes._ **

 

**_Shuri: Correct._ **

 

**_Flustered, Ms. Thomas was not prepared for what came next._ **

 

**_Ms. Thomas: “How old are you, Princess?”_ **

 

**_Shuri: “What difference does it make?”_ **

 

**_Judge: “Please answer the question.”_ **

 

**_Shuri: 16. In Wakanda, my team and I are advanced in medicine and technology, working 12 hour days to ensure Mr. Barnes a life without fear.’_ **

 

**_Ms. Thomas: No more questions._ **

 

**_Shuri smirked._ **

 

**_Ms Thomas: “Your Honor, the State calls James Buchanan Barnes.”_ **

 

**_Bucky squeezed Y/N’s hand._ **

 

**_Ms. Thomas: “Mr. Barnes, you have quite the checkered past.”_ **

 

**_Bucky: “Yes ma’am. My past is complicated.”_ **

 

**_Ms Thomas: “Complicated? More like dangerous.”_ **

 

**_Mr. Dowd: I object. Judge Ingram, this isn’t a criminal trial. Mr. Barnes’ record is public knowledge.”_ **

 

**_Sighing, Mr Dowd took a seat, staring over his shoulder at Tony._ **

 

**_Judge: “Overruled. Mr. Barnes, answer the question.”_ **

 

**_Bucky: “Yes ma’am. At one point, I was.”_ **

 

**_Ms Thomas: “More like an assassin am I correct?”_ **

 

**_Bucky: “Ma’am, you can phrase it however ya want. I don’t do that anymore.”_ **

 

**_Ms. Thomas: We know your backstory, Mr. Barnes._ **

 

**_Situating himself, Bucky leaned for a bit._ **

 

**_Bucky: “No ma’am, you don’t know my backstory. I resisted Hydra 20 years. During those years, I was beaten repeatedly, sterilized, injected with stuff that burned me from the inside out. Finally, I couldn’t take it anymore, so they used me as their weapon. After each mission, my mind was wiped, frozen till next time. This went on for 50 more years.”_ **

 

**_Bucky wiped his face on a handkerchief._ **

 

**_Ms. Thomas swallowed thickly. “No more questions.”_ **

 

**_Mr. Dowd: “No questions. Your Honor, I request a 10 minute recess.”_ **

 

**_Judge: “Granted.”_ **

 

**_Bailiff: “All rise.”_ **

 

Bucky sprinted for the door with Steve following.

 

“Hey pal, m’sorry ya had to go through that. I dunno what to say .”

 

“Ain’t nothing ya can say Stevie. It’s in my rearview mirror.”

 

Y/N hugged her husband tight. “I love you James Buchanan Barnes.”

 

Bucky wept into Y/N’s neck.

 

Nat and Wanda hugged Bucky.

 

Sam seethed,“Yo man, I give you shit, but the judge is a dick.”

 

Opening the courtroom door, Mr. Dowd announced court was back in session.

 

**_Ms Thomas: The State rests, Your Honor. I’m aware  the interview findings were couriered to you?”_ **

 

**_Judge: “ Yes. At this time, I’d like to hear from Mrs Barnes.”_ **

 

**_Mr. Dowd furrows his brow, gently nodding to Y/N._ **

 

**_Judge: Mrs Barnes, it’s come to my attention you were a member of Hydra as well. Are you ‘enhanced’?”_ **

 

**_Y/N: “Your Honor, my strength is enhanced; my age is 98. To clarify your comment, I wasn’t a willing participant for Hydra. They kidnapped me at 17. May I have some water please?”_ **

 

**_Bucky’s brows knitted together. Whispering to Mr. Dowd, “Something’s wrong.”_ **

 

**_Judge: Please continue?_ **

 

**_Y/N: “Much like my husband, I was beat, injected day in, day out turning me into a mindless robot.”_ **

 

**_Lowering her head, Y/N’s voice trembled._ **

 

**_Hydra sterilized me using elephant tranquilizer. The nurse didn’t care. I’d scream in pain, begging for relief. After awhile, I had a seizure, passing out. My abilities? A high threshold for pain!”_ **

 

**_Judge: “Enough! Court’s adjourned until 9 a.m. tomorrow. Dismissed.”_ **

 

Returning to the table, Y/N felt lightheaded. “Doll, are you alright?” Her body going limp.

 

Tony barked into his phone, demanding an ambulance ASAP!

 

Arriving in 10 minutes, “Baby, please don’t leave me. Ya gotta be there for the girls.”

 

The team piled into their SUV’s, heading to the hospital.

 

Upon arrival, a medical team greeted Bucky; Dr. Fischer, lead physician.

 

“Blood pressure please.”

 

“BP 90/60, Doctor.”

 

“Take her to room 5. We need to get her blood pressure up right away.”

 

Dr. Fischer moved in front of Bucky.

 

“Sir, please wait out here. We’ll take good care of your wife.”

 

Bucky grunted, “I ain’t asking for permission.”

 

Steve talked him down, “C’mon Buck. Let’um do their job.”

 

Sliding down the wall, Bucky covered his eyes. “I can’t lose her, Stevie.”

 

Nat crouched down in front of him. “You know she’s strong and stubborn.”

 

Wanda consoled Bucky.

 

“Do you think Y/N would miss tomorrow? She loves Haylee and Kaylee.”

 

Bucky raked this fingers through his hair. “Guess you’re right.

 

Wrapping a stethoscope around his neck, Dr. Fischer updated Y/N’s condition.

 

“Mrs Barnes’ blood pressure dropped tremendously. She’s exhausted and dehydrated. We have her on an IV drip for dehydration and I’ve written a prescription for medication to regulate her blood pressure. She’ll be here until the IV is completely empty.”

 

Bucky needed to see his wife.

 

“Mrs. Barnes is awake.”

 

Shaking Dr Fischer’s hand rather hard, Bucky thank him for caring to his wife.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Pulling the curtains open, Bucky pull a chair next to the bed.

 

“Hey baby.”

 

“Hey yourself. How are ya feeling?”

 

“Drained. What did the doctor say.”

 

Climbing on the hospital bed, Y/N rested her head on Bucky’s chest.

 

“Dr. Fischer says your blood pressure is low and you’re dehydrated.”

 

Laying her hand on Bucky’s stubbled cheek, Y/N gazed lovingly into his cerulean eyes.

 

“James, after tomorrow, I’ll rest. Please, take me home. I want to take a shower, and cuddle with my husband.”

 

Dr. Fischer waited at the nurse’s station. “How’s my patient?”

 

“She’s going stir crazy. Ready to go home.” Bucky chuckled.

 

“I’ll check Mrs. Barnes’ blood pressure again and the IV. Please keep her calm.”

 

“I can definitely do that.”

 

******************

 

T’Challa and Shuri inquired< “Sgt. Barnes. How is your wife?”

 

“Ready to go home. Thank you and Shuri for testifying on our behalf.”

 

Extending his hand, T’Challa wished him well. “Please send pictures of your daughters. Take care.”

 

Shuri hugged Bucky. “Good luck tomorrow.”

 

*******************

2 hours later, the nurse rolled Y/N from her room.

 

Tony teased. “Look who it is. Hot Wheels.”

 

“Shush Stark. I’ll mow you down with this wheelchair.”

 

Steve, Nat, Wanda, and Sam greeted Y/N. “You scared the shit out of us.”

 

“Nat, I love you too. All jokes aside, you’re our family and we love you.”

 

“C’mon baby. Time to go home.” Bucky held Y/N’s hand as they walked out of the hospital.

 

The past is behind; don’t look back.

 

The future hasn’t arrived.

 

Enjoy the present!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Haylee and Kaylee Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judge Ingram rules on Bucky and Y/N’s adoption petition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Children with Fetal Alcohol Syndrome are slower to develop mentally and physically. On the growth spectrum, they’re 3 years old in 5 year old bodies. 
> 
> Oftentimes, in foster care homes, they are bullied by staff and other children. This happened to Haylee and Kaylee. Unable to express their feelings, adults would say mean things or children shunned them.  
> ****************************************************************************  
> Language translation: Dahyee---Dolly; Tapin’merita--Captain America; Iwoman--Ironman; Yike--Like; Ote dote--Okey dokey; Toopid--Stupid; Ugwey--Ugly; Dats--That’s; Hayee/Tayee; Haylee/Kaylee  
> ****************************************************************************

James Buchanan and Y/N Y/M/N Barnes knows all too well living as Hydra’s puppets. Having your strings pulled for their sinister plans, morphing from human to a cold blooded assassin without feelings. Y/N fared a little better. She wasn’t controlled by words. Hydra would inject her with whatever the mad scientists wanted tested.

 

In return, Y/N experienced an adverse reaction. Nausea, headaches, increased physical stamina. So, Hydra decided to use the duo as puppets to further their twisted agenda. No one knew the body count, you can assure the number exceeded 50. For the record, Bucky **DID NOT** kill JFK!!  

 

Bucky and Y/N enjoyed married life, working with the Avengers, eradicating Hydra. The missing puzzle piece; children. Bucky unwillingly had a vasectomy; Y/N sterilized.

 

Spending time with Clint and Laura’s kids filled a miniscule part of the ache. Bucky and Y/N longed for the pitter patter of little feet running to their waiting arms.

 

Standing in the way of Bucky and Y/N’s happily ever after, a sullen judge by the name of Augustus Ingram.   

 

Pacing the floor, Bucky played the ‘what if’ game. “What if he doesn’t give’um to us? I couldn’t take it doll.”

 

“James, if it’s meant to be, Haylee and Kaylee will be here tomorrow night. Now, come to bed.”

 

**VERDICT**

**9:00** \--The bailiff escorted Bucky and Y/N in Judge Ingram’s chambers.

 

Haylee and Kaylee, wearing cute blue dresses, white socks, black dress shoes, two pigtails adorned with blue and white ribbons, chatted with Judge Ingram, licking a lollipop. “Hewoe. Wook. Tandy!!”

 

Bucky teased Kaylee. “You didn’t save a lollipop for me? I’m gonna cry.” Kaylee laughed. “Sowy. Man, daddy yike tandy.” “All my candy’s gone.” “No tandy daddy.”

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Barnes, please have a  seat. I’ve presided over numerous adoption hearings for 20 years. **_NEVER_ ** have I heard anything so heinous as what happened to you. After that day, I went home, hugged my kids, and cried. It takes despicable, I dare not call them humans, evil to inflict such pain. Sitting here chatting with Haylee and Kaylee, they’re sweet, smart, amazing little girls, not responsible for the hand they’ve been dealt. It’s come to my attention, they were bullied. Kids didn’t understand why Haylee and Kaylee talked the way they did. So, the twins withdrew, only playing with each other. Now, they have a mother and father who will love them unconditionally.”

 

Tears fell from Y/N’s eyes. Bucky rubbed the back of his neck in disbelief. “Your Honor, please don’t tease us.”

 

“Mr. Barnes, I wouldn’t dare. With great pleasure, say hello to Haylee Marie and Kaylee Mariah Barnes.”

 

Excited, Haylee and Kaylee stood beside Judge Ingram, kissing his wet cheek. “Tank you. We dot mommy and daddy. Wuv you. Bye bye.”

 

Bucky tried hard to keep his composure; didn’t work. Haylee crawled in his lap. “Done cwy daddy. It awwight. We doe pway dahyee?”

 

Y/N tickled Kaylee’s stomach. She twisted and turned filling the room with laughter. “Yes munchkin. We’ll play with dolly all day if you want.”

 

Haylee slid from Bucky’s lap, pulling his massive hand. “Wet’s doe pway dahyee daddy.”

 

Y/N mouthed ‘thank you.’ Judge Ingram nodded. “Take care of those angels.”

 

Steve, Nat, Wanda, and Sam waited with bated breath. Tony fidgeted in his seat.

 

As the doors slowly opened, Bucky held Haylee and Kaylee in his arms, followed by Y/N.

 

Thunderous applause erupted!!! Steve congratulated the elated couple. “Wow, you’re parents!”

 

Tony wiped his eyes. “Mr. and Mrs. Frosty and their little ice cubes.” Pepper elbowed his side. “Ow.” “Behave!”

 

Haylee and Kaylee couldn’t believe their eyes. Captain America and Ironman in the flesh!

 

“Mommy wookie. Tapin’merita and Iwoman!!! Daddy wookie, wookie!!!!”

 

Steve’s chest puffed; Tony’s head ballooned larger than normal. “Hello tiny fans. I’m Tony.”

 

“Hewoe. I Hayee, dat Tayee. You Iwoman?” “Why yes I am.”

 

“Ote dote. Bye bye.” “I don’t know whether to be happy or offended.”

 

Nat chided. “Don’t take it personal Tony. You have that effect on every woman.”

 

Steve greeted his goddaughters. “Hi darlings.” “You Tapin’merita?” “Yep. What’s your name?”

 

“Tayee and Hayee. Dat mommy and daddy.” “Nice to meet you Haylee n’ Kaylee.”

 

“Uh huh. Bye bye.” “What’cha say now Ice Pop?”

 

Pepper smiled. “Hello Kaylee and Haylee.” “Hewoe pwetty yaydee.”

 

Wanda and Nat introduced themselves. “I’m Wanda and that’s Nat.”

 

Haylee and Kaylee’s lips quivered. “Mommy, we tain’t shay.”

 

Y/N suggested, “Can you say Te Te?”

 

“Yesch. Hewoe Te Te!!!” Clapping, Bucky and Y/N praised their daughters. “Good job!”

 

**WELCOME HOME**

 

Bucky and Y/N returned to their suite at the compound. Haylee and Kaylee stood in place,

 

spellbound. “Babies, this is your home for now.” Kaylee hopped on the sofa. “Pwetty mommy.”

 

Haylee tipped in the bedroom, taking in the view. “Wook daddy.” On the bed was a large box, wrapped in pink. Bucky opened the top, shaking his head.

 

**_“Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Winter Breeze. Frozen and I are the cool uncles.”_ **

 

**_Signed, Tony and Capsicle._ **

 

In the box, Captain America and Ironman pajamas! "Doll, Tony struck again!" Y/N shook her head, "Those two will never quit."

 

**PARTY TIME**

 

Balloons, party hats, bubbles, streamers, horns, food, dessert, stuffed animals adorned a table.

 

Nat, Wanda, Pepper, Sam, Steve and Tony cheered. Haylee and Kaylee joined in. Steve tried to dance to no avail. Tony recorded the precious moments for Bucky and Y/N.

 

Pepper consulted a Fetal Alcohol Syndrome nutritionist, Dr. Amelia Norton. “Mr. and Mrs. Barnes, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” “Same here Dr. Norton.”

 

“Your daughter’s diet is fairly simple. Purchase only organic fruits, vegetables. Beware food containing alcohol. If possible, homemade breads, pastries, yogurt and granola. I brought a cookbook that’s easy to follow.”

 

“What about a speech therapist?”

 

“Mr. Barnes, Haylee and Kaylee don’t need a speech therapist.” **“WHAT??”**

 

Tony joined the conversation. “Sorry did I hear you correctly?”

 

“Yes Mr. Stark. Books that make animal sounds, personalized to say their name, alphabets, flash cards, crayon, construction paper and patience are just what any doctor would order.”

 

“What about social interaction and potty training?”

 

Nodding towards the girls, “Look at them. Eating, laughing, running around. Potting training? Since we’ve been here, Ms. Maximoff has taken Haylee and Kaylee to the bathroom twice.”

 

Everything clicked. Instead of spending time with the girls, they were pushed to the back burner.

 

“Thank you Dr. Norton.” “It was my pleasure. Good night.” Pepper walked her to the elevator.

 

“Guys, this feels like a dream. Gazing into Haylee and Kaylee’s eyes, our hearts melt. Marrying James filled an empty space in my life. Adopting our sweet peas completed the puzzle. We love each one of you.”

 

“Doll, the girls are gettin’ sleepy. Time for bed.”

“You’re right. Sweetheart, say ‘goodnight.”

 

Yawning, Haylee waved, “Nigh nigh. Wuv you.” “Tayee wuv you. Bye bye.”

 

Everyone returned the sentiment. “Goodnight ladybugs.  


Tucking Haylee and Kaylee in, Bucky and Y/N stood next to the bed.

 

“Doll, m’dreaming right?”

 

“No Mr. Barnes. Haylee Marie and Kaylee Mariah Barnes are here, with their parents, aunts, and uncles.”

 

“Mrs. Barnes, I love ya.” “Mr. Barnes, I love you too.”

 

Y/N climbed  under the covers; Bucky stretched out in his lounge chair, wrapped in a blanket.

 

Yes, the missing pieces of the puzzle in the form of gray eyes and brunette hair, sucking their thumbs, clutching Care Bears.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. A Place Of Our Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Y/N discuss moving away from the compound.

 

 

For 7 months, Bucky and Y/N, with the assistance of Nat, Wanda, and Steve eased Haylee and Kaylee to life outside the foster home. In the beginning, adjusting was an arduous task. 

 

Tony petitioned the court to unseal Kaylee and Haylee’s records. As it turns out, the sisters entered the system at birth. They were bounced from family to family over the years. Due to their speech impediment, physical and psychological issues, no one wanted to adopt them.

 

This information shed more light onto why Haylee and Kaylee clinged to Bucky and Y/N. In their young minds, everyone sent them back to the foster home.

 

Kaylee’s first nightmare startled her parents. Unable to sleep himself, Bucky shuffled to the kitchen for a glass of warm milk when all of a sudden, screaming erupted from the bedroom.

 

Dropping his glass while running into the room, Haylee held her sister close. “Tayee don cwy. Tayee!”

If one of the twins had a nightmare, Y/N wrapped her in a blanket. This mimicked safety and comfort. 

 

On the behest of a foster home nurse, a mild sedative would help deter nightmares. Dr. Martha Pinson, a renowned child psychologist spoke with Bucky and Y/N after her conversation with Haylee and Kaylee.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Barnes, your daughter’s are frightened they’ll have to leave again. We’ll set up a regular schedule for counseling. I am prescribing a low dose sleeping pill.”

 

Bucky fretted. “They won’t be zombies during the day?”

 

“No. The dosage is miniscule.” Bucky nodded. “Thanks. We ‘preciate ya coming.” “You’re very welcome.” 

 

That night after bath time, Y/N made sure the twins took their medicine with no problem.

 

Haylee and Kaylee crawled under the covers, falling asleep quickly. Bucky and Y/N breathed a sigh of relief. 

******************

A year passed and the twins **’** progress was nothing short of a miracle. Outings to the zoo, Coney  Island, and interacting with Clint’s kids helped integrate Haylee and Kaylee with other children. 

 

Lila ‘adopted’ them as her little sisters. As the only girl in the family, she found it refreshing playing dolls instead of football. In turn, through hard work, Haylee and Kaylee learned to pronounce their names correctly.

 

In honor of the milestone, Tony decided to have a barbecue/pool party. Nat and Y/N held onto the girls. Bucky, Sam, Steve, and Clint engaged in an intense game of water basketball. 

 

All the eating and playing tired Haylee and Kaylee out. Sam chuckled, “Bedtime. Do you need help?” “Sure. Sweetheart stay and enjoy yourself.”

 

Asgardian mead flowed for Steve, Bucky, and Thor. It’d been over a year since the super soldier had a chance to let his hair down, hanging out with his friends.

 

“Hey doll. Why didn’t ya ask me to help?” “James **-** eat, drink **,** and be merry. Sam’s helping me.’

 

Hanging his head, “M’sorry babe. I let ya down.” “Would you please stop!! You need this.”

 

He placed a kiss on Y/N’s lips and on his daughter’s forehead. “I love ya so much.”

 

“Me too James.”

 

After tucking them in, Y/N slipped under the covers of their king size sofa sleeper.

 

Around 1:00 a.m., Bucky tipped in. Y/N stirred with sleep heavy in her eyes. “Bucky, is that you?” 

“Yeah. I need t’talk wit’cha.” 

 

Fully awake, Y/N sat against the back of the sofa.“My love, what’s the matter?” “Doll, s’time to move out. Our daughter’s deserve a bedroom and so do we. I miss Us!”

 

“James, You have no idea how bad your touch and lips are missed on my body. Aside from that, a backyard for Haylee and Kaylee, man cave for you.”

 

“A man cave? You’d have’ta send out the National Guard for me.” “James Buchanan Barnes, I’ll lock the door and swallow the key!!”

 

Bucky’s hearty laugh echoed throughout the room. “Shhh. You’ll wake the girls.” “Oh shit. M’sorry babe.”

 

Y/N laid her bed on Bucky’s chest. “Do we deserve to be this happy?” “Yeah doll we do. All the hell in the past brought us to this moment. Have no doubts. Enjoy it.”

  
  



	6. Welcome Home Barnes Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaylee, Haylee and their parents receive an unexpected, beyond generous gift from Anthony Edward Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we’ve reached the end of the series. Thank you one and all for reading and commenting! Fetal Alcohol Syndrome is deadly for some babies; others are left with lifelong scars. It's not impossible to lead productive lives. 
> 
> I also blame @star-spangled-man-with-a-plan for teaching me how to link pictures to my story.
> 
> Enjoy!

Unbeknownst to Bucky and his family, Tony owned a  [4 bedroom, 4 bath home](http://emerkirrane.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/bedroom-homes-for-sale-house-rent-by-owner-houses-near-me-orlando-florida-plans-ranchth-basement-bedroom4.jpg)  near the compound. Once the adoption finalized, contractors worked around the clock in 6 hour shifts to get the house up to desired specification.

 

A confused Bucky questioned his best friend. “Stevie, where are we going?” “Do you trust me , Buck?” “Ya know I do.” 

 

Entering the driveway, Y/N’s eyebrows knitted together. “Steve, what’s this?” Flashing his signature megawatt smile, “I’ll get my goddaughters.”

 

After exiting the SUV, it still didn’t register to Bucky what was going on. “Hey everybody.”

Tony handed the adults champagne; the kids juice boxes.

 

Finally, everything fell into place. This was their home. Bucky couldn’t contain his joy! “Is-is-th-this ours?”

 

“Yeah it’s yours. Now, shut up so I can get through this without turning into a blubbering idiot. Mr. and Mrs. Frosty and the ice cubettes, I’m so happy you won’t be at the compound. Although, I’ll miss my nieces.”

 

Wiping his face, Tony continued. “Listen, I built this house 4 years ago because I could. The day Haylee and Kaylee joined our dysfunctional family, I knew the time had come for someone to move in. Y/N loves to cook and we can’t wait for her to fire up the hearth and Frozen, even though I dislike him, should enjoy the man cave experience.So, without further adieu, welcome to Casa de Barnes!!”

 

Bucky knelt hugging his daughter’s. “Daddy c-cry?” Y/N joined in the group hug. “Your daddy isn’t sad baby, he’s happy.” Standing beside Lila, Haylee  “O-o kay.” Kaylee kissed her sister on the cheek. “Hay-lee y-yes.”

 

Standing on wobbly legs, Bucky expressed his gratitude. “Tony, I, uh. Y/N and I were talking ‘bout moving. Ya knocked the air outta me. I ain’t one for speeches. Thank you so much.”

 

Bucky hugged Tony. “Yeah yeah, you’re welcome.”

 

Nat chimed in. “Barnes, I’m happy.” Wanda added, “Me too.”

 

“Haylee and Kaylee are blessed to have you as  parents.” Pepper wiped her eyes with a tissue.

 

Y/N composed herself. “On behalf of Bucky, Haylee, and Kaylee, there aren’t enough hours in a day to thank everyone here for making our dreams a reality. James and I are extremely fortunate. I love y’all so much.”

 

“Hey Barnes! Stark says there’s a fully stocked man cave in the basement. Can’t wait to check it out.” Sam chided.

 

Steve bellowed, “Buck, I hear there’s Asgardian mead!!!!” “Lemme check out my daughter’s room, THEN we hit the basement!!!”

 

**WELCOME TO THE FUTURE**

 

Holding his daughters, Y/N opened the front door. Her eyes widened, attempting to take it all in.  

 

[ Sunken living room ](https://iss.zillowstatic.com/image/modern-living-room-with-mid-century-modern-i_g-IS-pf27y3j8050d-Dg2T6.jpg) ,  [ dining rooms ](http://www.theminimalistnyc.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/formal-dining-table-centerpiece-ideas-1.jpg) ,  [ sunroom ](https://www.hullcoexteriors.com/wp-content/uploads/Products/sunrooms/Sunrooms-Builder-Chattanooga-4.jpg) . 

 

Floor to ceiling bulletproof windows, cameras lining the property; visible and invisible,, 2 weapons vault; master bedroom closet and a wall in Bucky’s man cave; personalized AI; M.O.N.D.A.Y.;   [ family movie room ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/14/2a/42/142a422d2d285cda78f9db812034ba38.jpg) , complete movie library, popcorn and soda machines. 

 

Y/N marvelled at the  s [ pacious kitchen ](https://www.yorkconstructioncompany.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/kitchen-design-in-toronto.jpg) and   [ laundry room ](http://www.homeandlivingdecor.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/horizons-window-fashions-for-a-contemporary-laundry-room-with-a-white-countertop-and-lg-electronics-by-lg-electronics.jpg) .

  
  


**MASTER BEDROOM**

 

The master suite included [ King Cherry Bedroom furniture ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/af/cb/1b/afcb1bc76284b0c0f21900418d132e2a.jpg) ; walk-in closet housing a separate  hidden weapons room. Wrap around panic room from the master bedroom to Haylee and Kaylee’s bedroom! 

 

Pepper chose earth tones for the curtains, duvet, sheets and carpet

 

A 60-inch tv with blu-ray dvd,  [ french doors leading to a balcony ](http://111design111.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/French-bedroom-furniture-design-by-using-French-doors-in-bedroom-with-long-curtains-furniture-on-both-sides-of-the-door-with-balcony-outside.jpg) overlooking the backyard. 

 

The master bathroom:  [ Waterfall shower and jacuzzi, ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/72/18/2d/72182dee41d8ae61bc40dc61c287f5d5.jpg) double sink. Whispering in his wife’s ear,“Hey doll, m’gonna ruin ya later.” “Looking forward to it, Sarge.”

 

**HAYLEE AND KAYLEE’S WONDERLAND**

 

“Open the door sweet peas.” Y/N and Bucky stood beside the twins. Haylee turned the knob gasping!!  

 

“Mommy, daddy for Hay-lee and Kay-lee?” “Yes lovebugs, for you and your sister.” Bucky affirmed.

 

“Wow. Do you like your room?” “Yes, pret-ty.”

 

Haylee hugged Kaylee. “ Kay-lee, lookie!!!!”

 

Nat, Wanda, Pepper, and Y/N couldn’t contain their excitement watching the twins play around on their beds and reading nook. 

 

Haylee and Kaylee’s suite, resembled  Wonderland. Uncle Tony spared no expense! [ Dollhouse bunk beds, ](http://idolza.com/a/f/d/dollhouse-bunk-bed-sets-knanayamedia-com-chic-beds-picture_small-bunk-beds-for-kids_contemporary-house-interior-decoration-for-home-beautiful-rooms-kids-best-design-cheap-decor-housing-ide.jpg) To aid in their education,  [ a colorful reading nook with personalized chairs ](https://media1.popsugar-assets.com/files/thumbor/j3ndM6D1d4iuX9Kqj7C0BgnX61I/fit-in/1024x1024/filters:format_auto-!!-:strip_icc-!!-/2014/10/07/871/n/1922664/8516480a83029971_img73h/i/Playroom-Reading-Space.jpg) . Also,  [ Minnie Mouse desks ](https://ak1.ostkcdn.com/images/products/15020006/Disney-Minnie-Mouse-Art-Desk-with-Dry-Erase-Tabletop-by-Delta-Children-6c76c556-6c93-407d-91d2-f8504789146f_600.jpg) .

 

Of course, every little fashionista deserved an extensive wardrobe, including matching dresses, pants, shirts, socks, undies, pajamas, coats, sweaters, hat and gloves. 

 

To thoroughly needle Bucky, Tony purchased personalized Ironman pajamas and stuffed animals.

 

Wanda asked Kaylee, “Would you like me to read a story?” Kaylee grabbed a book. “Hwere Te Te.” 

 

Nat chimed in, “Thomas the Train. Good choice.”

 

“O-kie d-do-kie. Mommy, c-c-c’mon.”

 

Y/N held Haylee and Kaylee, listening attentively as Wanda read. The sound of her voice soothed the excited sisters. Soon, they drifted off, without the aid of medication.

 

“Wow Wanda they’re out like a light. Let’s see how Haylee and Kaylee like waking up in their beds.”

 

Y/N grabbed the tablet connected to the camera in Haylee and Kaylee’s suite.She, Wanda, Nat and Pepper adjourned to the living room. 

 

“Pepper, you and Tony are angels. I’ve never seen Bucky and Y/N so excited.” Nat beamed.

 

Wanda and Y/N were choked up. “In spite of Tony’s sarcastic nature, he loves you and Bucky. He’s not done. Haylee and Kaylee will be spoiled rotten.”

 

Y/N nodded, “My heart’s full.” Nat, Wanda, and Pepper pulled her into a group hug.

 

“Enjoy your forever, my friend.” Wanda stroked Y/N’s head.

  
  


**BASEMENT LEVEL** …. [**”The James Buchanan Barnes Man Cave!!”** ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0303/7725/files/1_152fdd52-ffc8-4234-8864-9146d70e37dd.jpg?8143)

 

**“LOOK AT THIS ROOM!!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!!!!** Bucky exclaimed. 

 

“I ain’t never leaving Barnes. Get my bedroom ready NOW!!!” Sam teased.

 

“Alright! Bring on the strippers!!!” Tony quipped. 

 

Everyone gazed at Tony! “Are you crazy?? My wife is upstairs. Don’t give her anymore ammunition to come down here.” Bucky whispered.

 

“Um Mr. Slushie, the room is soundproof! There are cameras behind a panel on the right. Here’s a tablet that connects to anyroom in the house. Besides, if need be, there’s a weapons vault on the back wall and passageway to the bedrooms, kitchen, master suite, Haylee and Kaylee’s wonderland.”

 

“Damn Buck! Steve couldn’t believe his eyes. “Tony, gotta admit, this is some layout.” 

 

“Of course, nothing but the best for my nieces and Y/N. Oh, Barnes too.”

 

With that, the men christened the room by playing pool, having drinks, kicking back watching sports!

 

**LET’S GO OUTSIDE**

 

The backyard decked out with   [ a jumbo gym set ](http://decirdelagua.com/i/backyard-jungle-gym-stirring-kids-plastic-outdoor-jungle-gym-playgrounds-kids-fun.jpg) , two pools; small blow up for the girls, stand alone for the adults, and  [ outdoor kitchen ](https://st.hzcdn.com/simgs/1b912fcc0bf81d5b_4-8512/traditional-porch.jpg) !

  
  
**CHERRY ON TOP**

 

As if it couldn’t get better, a custom  [ 2018 Toyota Sienna minivan ](https://cars.usnews.com/dims4/USNEWS/8e12ae1/2147483647/resize/640x420%3E/format/jpeg/quality/85/?url=https%3A%2F%2Fcars.usnews.com%2Fstatic%2Fimages%2Farticle%2F201704%2F126847%2F001_Sienna_5_640x420.jpg) parked in their garage!! Reclining back seats with leg rests; overhead dvd player; Sirius XM, rear view and side cameras; bluetooth and battery chargers; navigation map! Also, remote side and back doors. 

 

“Hey doll, we’re one of those couples with a minivan.” Y/N chuckled, “Yes we are. Doesn’t it feel great?” “Yeah, it does.”

 

Bucky, Y/N, Kaylee, and Haylee were home. Now they could make memories as a family; years and years worth of happy times!!!

 

**_WELCOME TO FOREVER HAYLEE, KAYLEE, BUCKY AND Y/N!!!_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haylee and Kaylee's progress is nothing short of a miracle. Attending school 3 days a week, the twins are helping a friend adjust!

From birth, Haylee and Kaylee Barnes faced insurmountable odds. Born with Fetal Alcohol Syndrome, some health professionals dismissed the fact they would have a normal life. In the foster home, they were ostracized due to slow learning and speech impediment. So, the twin sisters became each other’s best friend.

Now, Bucky and Y/N marvelled at their progress. Before long, the miraculous sounds of singing and clapping resonated throughout upstairs. “Sesame Street” kept Haylee and Kaylee engaged. Sitting at their Mickey Mouse desks, the twins colored (inside the line) and spelled with Elmo.

 

Steve and Sam practically moved in, spending time in her husband’s man care. Putting her foot down, the crew limited to weekends only!

 

The kitchen was Y/N’s playground. Delectable dishes prepared as Kaylee, the little sous chef, helped  mommy.

 

“Kaylee, please pass mommy a spoon.” Standing on her stool, Kaylee picked out a wooden spoon. “Mommy, spoon?” “Very good baby. Yes, that’s a spoon!!” Y/N kissed the top of her head.

 

Lounging in the sunroom, Haylee reviewed her colors. Bucky joined in. Sitting close, he quizzed her. “What color is that?” Pointing to an apple. “Daddy, red?” “You’re so smart.” “Yep!” “How about this?” “It is green. We pl-pl-play green tayon?” Bucky corrected her. “Cray-on. Now you say it.” Taking a deep breath, “Cray-on?” Bucky beamed at his daughter’s progress.

 

Pepper researched schools for children whose parents are or were addicts. There are 3 teachers with 5 students per person. Also, a nurse and psychologist are on staff in case one of the children experience a

meltdown which occurred from time to time.

 

The children worked extremely hard. Classroom and outside activities, playing musical instruments and singing. Learning to write frustrated the twins, but they didn’t give up. Eventually, they were tracing the

alphabet!!!

 

“Lookie daddy. For you.” Haylee handed Bucky a note.

 

Bucky opened the skillfully colored construction paper. “Did you do this?”

 

“Yep! Kaylee color too.” “Mhmm.”  On the front were hearts, stick figures, and balloons.

 

Mrs. Royer, Haylee and Kaylee’s teacher, attached an invitation:

 

******************

 

**_Mr. and Mrs. Barnes,_ **

 

**_The McKenzie School is proud to announce our Summer Musical, next Friday at 5:00 p.m., we’ll assemble in the school’s auditorium._ **

 

**_All students must arrive at 4:00. Girls are asked to wear fancy dresses. I’m sure the twins will steal the show._ **

 

**_Haylee and Kaylee’s progress continues to amaze me. Your love, patience and positive influence has catapulted their confidence. I’ve witnessed numerous students with FAS shut down, but not your daughter’s._ **

 

**_Not only do they keep each other grounded, they’ve taken one of their classmates, Tyler, under their wings. I should stop because everytime I think about Haylee and Kaylee, my eyes tear up._ **

 

**_See you then!_ **

 

**_*****************_ **

 

Kaylee smiled, “Mommy we can’t say what we do. It secret.” “Munchkin, I’m sure whatever you do, I’ll be proud of you and your sister.”

 

Bucky grabbed his cell phone. “Stevie, spread the word. Next Friday, Haylee and Kaylee are in a summer musical.”

 

Steve had the phone on speaker. “Hey Buck, we’re all here.” Tony joked, “Oil can, where are my girls?” Haylee and Kaylee laughed. “We here!!” Everyone said “hello.” Y/N joined in the conversation. “Nat and

Wanda, get dressed. We’re taking the girls shopping for new dresses!" “See  you in an hour.”

 

Sam chimed in, “Give my babies a hug, Tin Man. See ya next Friday.” “Will do, mockingbird.”

 

Y/N, Nat, Wanda and Pepper took the girls shopping. Their excursion turned into manicures and pedicures. Haylee and Kaylee picked out light pink nail polish.

 

“Te Te Pep, lookie.” Pepper admired Kaylee’s nails. “I love that color. Do you like it?” Kaylee nods her head. “Haylee what about you?” “It pretty. Te Te Nat, see?” The ladies settled on the color the twins picked out.

 

**PRINCESS DRESSES**

 

Kaylee, Haylee and their entourage visited a cute children’s boutique for dresses.

 

Perusing the racks, Kaylee touched a [  white princess dress with a silver shimmery bow. ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1484/8652/products/product-image-383945484_large.jpg?v=1527350410) “Mommy, white! Pretty.” “Very good doodle bug. Is that the one you want?” “Yes!”

 

Haylee spied a [ pink princess dress with gold shimmery bow. ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1484/8652/products/product-image-383945485_large.jpg?v=1527350410) “Te Te Nat, pink!” “Yes darling and it matches your fingernails.”

“So girls, do you want these dresses?” Y/N marvelled at her daughter’s growth. She and Bucky never dreamed they’d have  a family.

 

Leaving the boutique, Haylee and Kaylee held hands, skipping and chattering. Their bond was unshakeable. It’s as if they had a secret way of talking without saying a word.   

 

**MCKENZIE SCHOOL MUSICAL**

 

Bucky, Y/N, Steve, Tony, Nat, Wanda, Bruce, Clint and Sam filed into the auditorium armed with video cameras.

 

Holding hands, Bucky kissed his wife as the team turned their gaze towards the stage. “Parents, faculty, and students welcome to McKenzie Learning Center’s Annual Summer Musical (applause erupted).   The children really put in a lot of time on their performances and I know you’ll love every minute. So, without further adieu, from Ms. Royer’s class Tyler, Haylee and Kaylee!”

 

Waving at everyone, the excited trio sang and clapped….

 

**_♫♪♫Tinkle, tinkle, little star, 1, 2 clap clap clap 3, 4 clap clap clap  5, 6 clap clap clap 7, 8 clap clap clap 9, 10 yaaay ♫♪♫_ **

 

Y/N, Bucky, Nat, Wanda, Pepper and Steve sniffled, wiping their eyes. Truth be told, there wasn’t a dry eye amongst the group of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. Tony and Sam  had a difficult time focusing while filming.

 

Afterwards, Haylee and Kaylee jumped in Bucky and Steve’s outstretched arms, receiving kisses and flowers.

 

Haylee asked, “Did you see us? We count to ten!!!” “Yes munchkin’s you were great. My gosh you’re so smart!!!” Bucky’s smile reached his eyes. Y/N hugged her daughters. “I’m so proud of you Kaylee and Haylee. Mommy loves you so much.”

 

“Love you too. Te Te Wanda, Te Te Nat, we smart!!!” Through clouded eyes, Nat and Wanda kissed their cheeks.

 

Tony went above and beyond. Students, as well as teachers, received a $500.00 Visa gift certificate to spend as they wish.

 

Haylee and Kaylee played with their friend, Tyler. The trio weaved between their parents, laughing.

 

Y/N and Bucky watched their daughters. “Doll, we’re some kinda blessed.” “Yes, Bucky we are.”

 

Tyler’s mom, Andrea Mason approached Y/N. “Excuse me. Mrs. Barnes? Your twins are exceptional. In the past, Tyler was bullied. .He withdrew and refused to speak at all.” Y/N listened attentively.

 

“I didn’t think sending him to McKenzie would make a difference. How wrong was I? He met Haylee and Kaylee and came alive. Forming sentences, laughing, coloring. Now, he's a regular chatterbox. Your

daughter's are his guardian angels."

Bucky and Y/N  neverdidn’t try to hold back the happy tears. “Ma’am, I dunno what t’say. Thank you.”

 

“Ms. Mason, we’re having a barbeque next weekend. You and Tyler are invited.”

 

Tugging on his mommy’s shirt, Tyler smiled. “Momma go please?”

 

“Mrs. Barnes, we would be honored.”

 

“Please join us for pizza and ice cream?”

 

The kids jumped around chanting, **“ICE CREAM, ICE CREAM, ICE CREAM!!!”**

 

“Guess they approve,” Nat laughed.

 

There are thousands kids in the foster care system in need of a forever home.  Drug and alcohol addicted parents pass their “hell” onto little ones who didn’t ask to be born.

 

Haylee Marie and Kaylee Mariah Barnes were blessed. From the beginning, their parents and extended family showered the twins with much needed love. They didn’t give up when times were rough.

 

Sometimes, the girls would revert back, but Y/N and Bucky were there to nurture them.

 

Yes, it takes a village to raise a child. Haylee and Kaylee had doting parents and the Avengers!

 


End file.
